


Home.

by TheGameMrsHudsonIsAfoot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGameMrsHudsonIsAfoot/pseuds/TheGameMrsHudsonIsAfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post Reichenbach 221B. Sherlock decides to reveal himself to John... but is danger the only reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home.

Unsettling.

For three days, the rain had subdued London with its melancholy rhythm. The ever-changing music had haunted John as it followed him through the streets, beating on rooftops and slick pavements and composing a song of loss. He feared the crescendo would destroy him.

Of course, the British weather was the only presence the dear doctor was aware of. Interested parties were in motion, representing the good, the bad and the misguided. The net was closing in, and in a mere matter of days Doctor John Watson was to be redeemed or destroyed, or both. He was wrapped up in emotion and oblivious to the imminent danger, hanging on to his humanity by a single taut string, and yet...

The world's only consulting detective paused, secure in his disguise as he stalked his blogger. He realised that the heavy drops cascading through his bedraggled curls, trembling for a moment on his cheekbones, spilling towards his quivering lips tasted inexplicably bitter. John was crying, and so was the great Sherlock Holmes.

He knew that even in the rain, John was listening as though his life depended on it for any sign, even the distant strains of Beethoven's Romance No. 2 above the low throb of traffic. 

Impossible, he had left his violin behind.

It was time to go home to 221B.


End file.
